Ash and May's CRAZY wedding!
by Torchix
Summary: The title says it all really. Sequel to Pikachu to Raichu, 3rd part of the Matchmaker Series. Advanceshipping.


**[****A/N The title says it all really! It's a sequel to Pikachu to Raichu which is a sequel to Operation AaMayL. It's set 6-7 months after Pikachu to Raichu.****]**

**Me: Hello!**

**Raichu: **_**Will I be mentioned in this one?**_

**Me: Maybe**

**Raichu: *sparks***

**Me: Alright most likely! Like it says in the summary it's set about 6-7 months after the last one, and poor Ash and May's wedding is gonna go crazy!**

**Disclaimer: Torchix does not own Pokèmon.**

**Me: *whispers* Oh and by the way, a quick reminder that May was already 2 months pregnant in the last one! 7 ****+ 2 =??? ****XD**

**Character Descriptions:**

May- Says in story. Hair Normal style.

Ash- Black Tux. Hair same.

Jemma- Brunette curled hair in ponytail with some left down, red T-shirt, white jacket, cropped jeans, white sneakers, white belt and large silver hoop earrings.

Frances- Blondie/Brownie hair straight, yellow striped hoody, jeans, white belt.

Kim- Brunette hair straight with blonde highlights in a ponytail that reaches her bum, tank top with multi-coloured spots, jeans, black belt, dolphin hoops.

Jordan- Chocolate hair in ponytails, white top with pink flower patterned on underneath and pink waist belt, white jeans, silver necklace and pink dangle earrings.

Walter- Brunette hair wild uncombed, jeans, black jacket, green top.

Misty & Dawn- Yellow bridesmaid dress, pink dress, respectively.

Brock & Ritchie- Tuxes.

Ages:

Ash- 18yrs

May- 17yrs

Dawn- 14yrs

Brock- 23yrs

Ritchie- 18yrs

Misty- 22yrs

Jemma- 15yrs

Frances- 15yrs

Walter- 15yrs

Kim- 16yrs

Jordan- 15yrs

Ash and May's CRAZY wedding.

Today is a warm and sunny day and Jemma and co. are sitting in Pallet Town square eating they're lunch when they hear a familiar shout.

"JEMMA!!! GUYS! OVER HERE!!!!!!!!" they shouted. Jemma, Frances, Jordan, Kim and Walter looked over and saw May running towards them, but something seemed different about her…

"Hey May! Whats up?" Jemma asked.

"*pant * There's something wrong, me and Ash, are supposed to get married today, but while I was climbing into the Limo Team Rocket came and snatched Glaceon, and she had the rings, the wedding starts in ten minutes, I'm gonna be late and Ash'll think I've ran away from him!" Then she started sobbing. Everyone looked at her amazed, poor girl. She had a long white wedding dress the back being held up by straps on her wrists so it wouldn't drag, but it was a bit tight around her belly due to her still being pregnant. And a diamond tiara with a white veil was on her head.

"OMG! May, I can't believe Team Rocket would sink to that level!" Jemma said.

"But don't worry, we'll help!" Everyone else but Walter added.

"We will?" He said confused. Then Jemma nudged, well more like stabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. "Ow! I mean, of course we will." Jemma looked smug now.

"Thank you guys… I don't know what I'd do without you." May sighed relieved.

"You aren't half right, if it wasn't for us you and Ash may not have ever confessed." Jemma giggled.

"Anyway… which way did TR go?" Frances asked.

"That way." May replied pointing towards the path to Viridian city.

"'Kay, let's go people!" as everyone ran in that direction.

_____________________________________________________________________________

At the church...................................

Ash was pacing back and forth down the aisle, nervous. Where was she?

"Where on earth is she? The wedding starts any minute!" he shouted to himself.

"Ash just calm down, I'm sure she'll turn up, she wouldn't run away from you, especially not when she's pregnant." Brock said.

"I guess, but where is she now?" Ash said.

"Maybe the limo broke down or something?"

"Oh I don't know, I just hope she turns up soon…"

_____________________________________________________________________________

Back with May and co. …………………..

"Come on guys!" Jemma yelled as she ran, far ahead of the group. They were in this order; Jemma at the front, then Walter, Frances, Kim & Jordan, and at the back May. Kim and Jordan, being nearest the back apart from May, noticed the older girl slowing down. So they slowed to her pace.

"You ok May?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah, you seem to be slowing down quite a bit." Kim added. May smiled at the two and nodded.

"I'm sorry you two, it's just carrying this big lump around doesn't really help me in the fitness department." She smiled, gesturing towards her stomach. "Stupid Ash, he got me like this, and now, on our special day, it pays."

"Don't blame it on the guy! You wanted to have thingy with him too, so it's your fault as well as his." Walter stated as he walked back.

"Whatever Walter." All the girls giggled. The lone boy just sighed. "Men! *giggles*"

As the group continued through the forest they caught sight of the familiar Meowth shaped balloon floating in the sky just above the trees.

"C'mon girls!" Jemma shouted. All of them ran but Walter.

"I'M A BOY JEM! REMEMBER THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then he ran after them.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"These rings'll make us a fortune!" Jessie smiled as she polished one of the rings.

"And that Glaceon the Twerpette owned will sell for a pretty penny to the boss." James added, as he secured the ice types cage. Meowth was trying, but failing, to cook some food.

"There they are!" They heard yelled, they looked down from their balloon and saw May, and the group of matchmakers.

"Nat dem' again!" Meowth growled.

"You give back those rings and Pokèmon back right now!" Frances yelled.

"Looky here misses matchmakers, we ain't giving back nothing!" Jessie scoffed. "We worked hard to get these rings so you can use some kiddie toy ones or something."

"Oh shut the f–-k up!" Jemma yelled, she even stuck her finger up at them! God she was angry. Her boyfriend put a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Jem, no need to swear verbally _and _give them the finger." He said. Jemma just sighed and growled at the TR trio.

"Umbreon, get out here!" She eventually yelled.

"Go Infernape!" Frances commanded.

"Out here please, Victerebeel!" Walter shouted.

"Come on, Raichu!" Kim smirked.

"Rapidash, help me out!" Jordan smiled.

"Umm, if I had Blaziken on me I'd release her but, GO MUNCHLAX!" May bellowed.

"Oh whatever, go Yanamega, Wobbuffet and Serviper!" Jessie yawned.

"Go Carnavine and Mr. Mime!" James yelled.

(A/N Now I'm no good at battle scenes so let's just say, TR knocked out: Raichu, Rapidash and Victerebeel.)

"F—k you Team Rocket!" May yelled. "Munchlax full power Giga Impact!"

"Umbreon full power dark pulse!"

"Infernape, Blast Burn!" Out went Yanamega and Carnavine.

"Damn you Twerps!"

_____________________________________________________________________________

Back at the church….

"Argh! Where on f—king earth is she?!?!" Ash yelled, he pulled at his hair.

"Ash, calm, the hell, down! You're gonna make me yell soon." Brock sighed.

"I can't damn help it! May's not here yet, and the wedding was supposed to start an HOUR AGO!"

"She's probably stuck in traffic or something, have faith in her!" Dawn said as she walked over to the two men. Ash sighed and sat down covering his face.

"I just hope you lot are right." He whispered.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Yay! Team Rocket are done!" Jemma and May cheered.

"TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!" The trio yelled.

"Wobbuffet!"

Then the familiar star appeared in the sky as TR was blasted off into oblivion. The group high fived each other and all recalled their Pokèmon to their balls. May was happy, but because of her being pregnant she couldn't be as energetic as the others.

"C'mon! Let's get back to the church!" Gemma shouted, all of them nodded and ran, well in May's case tried to.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"WHERE IS SHE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!... !!!.... !!!... !!................!" Ash bellowed.

"Bloody hell Ash! Calm the F—king hell down!" Gary shouted. "She'll get here."

"It's been 2HOURS!!!!!"

"She could still come!"

"I really hope she will…"

Around 5-10 minutes later Ash had broken down sobbing.

"Where is she? I love her, does this mean she doesn't love me anymore?" he cried.

"(C'mon Ash, May still loves you.)" Raichu comforted patting his friends back.

"How d'you know?!" Raichu shrugged. "Exactly!"

"HEY GUYS!!!! OUT HERE!" They heard yelled. The whole church looked at the door and saw Jemma, Frances, Walter, Kim and Jordon running ahead of a very tired May.

"MAY!" Ash yelled running to the door, past the matchmakers and hugging his soon-to-be wife. May gladly hugged him back, slightly sobbing into his shoulder. "I was so worried, I thought you'd run off on me!"

"I'd never do that Ashy!" May replied, snuggling, now, into his chest. "Team Rocket took Glaceon and the rings, when I saw Jemma and gang so I asked them to help. It took longer than we thought but we have them back."

"Hello? Sorry to break the moment but I think we better get the wedding underway now!" Brock called. Ash and May nodded and Ash carries her to the front causing her to giggle. When they reached the front Ash put her on her feet next to him. The minister stood up from where he had been seated and started the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered he today to watch the man and this woman join in holy matrimony…"

(A/N I don't know a bloomin thing about wedding, other than a few bits, so excuse me if I make any mistakes.)

"Now does anyone have a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace…?" The priest said. After a few seconds of silence, a shrub in the corner of the room, spoke… wait, a SHRUB spoke?! Holy crap…

"I do! That girl is mi…" it said.

"DREW!? What the hell are you doing here?!" May yelled. The shrub, excuse me, Drew looked at everyone who were staring at him angrily and ran out. "That should teach the shrub to barge in when he's not invited."

Ash chuckled and patted her back. She giggled.

"Now let's continue. Ash Ketchum, do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, May Maple, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do." May smiled.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Ash and May smiled at each other and went into a passionate kiss. Everyone stood up and clapped the newlyweds. Then suddenly, halfway through the kiss May cringed and pulled away, clutching her stomach. Ash looked at her worried.

"May! What's wrong?!" He exclaimed. May looked up at him, still cringing.

"T-the b-baby, it's coming…!" She cried. Suddenly her waters broke.

"CRAP! Someone, call an ambulance! May's goin' into labour!" Ash shouted. Everyone gasped and a most panicked. There were only 7people who didn't panic, Jemma and Frances, Brock, Caroline and Norman, Walter and Delia.

"O…k, why are you lot not panicking?" Ash said.

"Well, Fran and I have seen this a couple of times, we have a 5yr old sis and a 2yr old bro." Jemma said. (A/N My siblings are aged as well from stories with them in because I aged me.)

"I have a little sister." Walter said.

"I have _9 _little bros and sisters." Brock chuckled.

"I had you, Ash." Delia said.

"And you and Max with us, May." Caroline and Norman said. Ash nodded and Jemma called and ambulance.

_______________________________________________________

All the guests at the wedding were sat in the hospital waiting room, some nervously pacing or biting nails…

"JEM! Stop chewing your damn nails, your mom told you ages ago to STOP!" Kim shouted.

"Your one to talk, you're chewing your hair again!" Jemma retorted.

"The two of you SHUT UP!" Walter yelled, everyone looked at the boy. "I am sick and tired of this bickering, we have only been here 2hrs, we may be here for a lot longer and I don't wanna be deaf by the time we do leave."

Everyone shut up. Then a loud scream was heard.

"Poor May." Jemma said.

"Poor Ash." Norman chuckled.

"Why you say that? May's going through more pain." Frances asked.

"With May's grip Ash'll have a broken hand by the end of the birth."

"Oh, crap. I never wanna go through that." Walter said totally absentmindedly.

"Excuse me, but I'm in the room, honey." Jemma snarled. Walter laughed nervously.

"Sorry Jem."

___________________________________

16hrs later…. (Yeah, I'm mean to May, 16 HRS!)

Finally the screaming of both Ash and May stopped.

"Yawwwwwww, ok, where's all the noise gone?" Jemma yawned. Everyone around her started to wake up, and some try to stand, but failed.

"Maybe they died?" Walter groaned. Jemma hit his arm for the stupid remark. "Ouch!"

"Your fault for making a silly remark, Walter." Delia giggled. The boy sighed.

At that second Ash walked out of May's room, smiling like, I dunno, well it's a very big grin.

"Why you grinning like the Cheshire cat Ash?" Gary asked; trust him to ask the obvious.

"The baby's come, it's a girl." Ash grinned. Everyone smiled and laughed. "C'mon in."

They all got up and walked into Mays room and went around her bed looking at the little baby in her arms.

"She's so small." Jordan awed.

"And so cute." Kim added.

"Her names Charlotte, it was Ash's idea," May smiled. Ash laughed slightly and kissed her cheek.  
"You picked the middle name." he smiled. "Charlotte Fiona Ketchum."

The baby had black hair and blue eyes.

A crazy wedding and a baby. What a day!

_________________________________________

**Me: Finally, my third of the matchmaker series. I'm doing a movie too, If that's what u call it.  
R&R**


End file.
